Summer Bishil
Summer Yasmine Bishil (ur. 17 lipca 1988 w PasadenieSummer Bishil) – amerykańska aktorka, która wcieliła się w rolę Margo Hanson w serialu „Magicy”. Pierwsze znaczące role, które otrzymała, to role w dramatycznych filmach, „Nic świętego” (2007), gdzie zagrała Jasirę oraz „Przeprawa” (2009), gdzie zagrała Taslimę. Biografia Młodość Bishil urodziła się w Pasadenie w KaliforniSummer Bishil – 'Nothing is Private' starlet living the dream". Jej matka jest Amerykanką, a ojciec ma indyjsko-saudyjskie pochodzenieSummer Bishil Aims to Play Against Type. Summer jest najmłodsza z trojga rodzeństwa. W wieku trzech lat, razem z całą rodziną przeprowadziła się do Arabii Saudyjskiej. Rok później, jej rodzina przeniosła się na małą wyspę BahrajnSummer Bishil - BiographyIn suburbia, a world of woes. Tam Summer wraz z bratem uczęszczała do angielskiej szkoły, Bahrain School. 11 września 2001, ataki terrorystyczne nasiliły się do tego stopnia, że skłoniły jej rodzinę na powrót do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Przeprowadzili się do wspólnoty mormonów w San Diego, gdzie uczęszczała do szkoły publicznej, regularnie przez tydzień. Ze względu na napięcie, związane z atakami z 11 września w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Summer była niemile witana po powrocie przez rówieśników w szkole. Stwierdziła, że powrót nie był łatwy. Rodzina przeniosła się później do Arcadii, gdzie została edukowana przez mamę w domu. Brała udział w zajęciach w Citrus College w Glendorii w Kalifornii. Kariera Bishil rozpoczęła lekcje aktorstwa w wieku 14 lat. W ciągu roku, podpisała kontrakt z menedżerem i agencją. Pierwszą rolą Bishil, była epizodyczna rola w serialu „To tylko gra”, emitowanego przez Nickelodeon, a następnie występy w kilku innych serialach dla dzieci. Przełomem w karierze BishilTowelhead, była rola w filmie Alana Balla, „Nic świętego” (2006) – filmowej adaptacji powieści, „Towelhead”. Została skrytykowana przez Danę Stevens, która powiedziała, że „Jej wystep jest najprawdziwszą rzeczą w filmie, mimo wszystkich dobrych intencji, sztuczne uczucia były żenujące i podobne do reklamy o niewłaściwym wzruszeniu.”Towelhead; It's no fun being a sexually curious, biracial teenager in Houston.. Bob Strauss, który pisze dla kilku gazet Los Angeles, stwierdził, że Bishil „… jest jedną z najbardziej naturalnych aktorek filmowych poznanych od lat”‘Towelhead’ is Meant to Provoke. Gary Goldstein, 12 września w „Los Angeles Times” w przeglądzie filmu „Nic świętego”, stwierdził, że „… nowicjuszka Summer Bishil zmienia się w odważną, spokojną przykuwającą wzrok kreację Jasiry”MOVIE REVIEW It's awkward, like puberty. W 2009, wraz z Harrisonem Fordem, Rayem Liotta i Ashley JuddReview: ‘Crossing Over’, zagrała w projekcie Wayne'a Kramera, „Przeprawa”. Została wybrana do roli księżniczki Azuli w 2010 roku w filmie, M. Nighta Shyamalana, „Ostatni Władca Wiatru”, gdzie w planowanym sequelu, miała być główną bohaterką, jednak kontynuacja nigdy nie została nakręcona‘Last Airbender 2’ Will Be ‘Darker,’ M. Night Shyamalan Says. W 2013, obsadzono ją w roli Samiry w jednej z wiodących ról w krótkotrwałym serialu, „Lucky 7”, emitowanego przez sieć telewizyjną ABCABC Pilot ‘Lucky 7’ Casts Four Co-Leads, Fox’s ‘Enisted’ Enlists Two Co-LeadsUPDATE: ABC Picks Up ‘Once Upon A Time’ Spinoff, ‘Mixology’, ‘The Returned’, ‘Killer Women’, ‘Lucky 7’, ‘Betrayal’, ‘Trophy Wife’, Cullen Bros, ‘Influence’, ‘The Goldbergs’, ‘Super Fun Night’, ‘S.H.I.E.L.D.’ To Series. Pod koniec 2014, została obsadzona w roli Margo Hanson w fantastycznym serialu „Magicy”, emitowanego przez kanał SciFi UniversalSyFy’s ‘The Magicians’ Adds ‘Towelhead’ Star Summer Bishil. Przypisy en:Summer Bishil Kategoria:Obsada i twórcy